


Clandestine

by amoeve



Series: Zutara Week 2015 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, Bloodbending, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Sensation Play, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoeve/pseuds/amoeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s awake when she hears the slight shift in the breeze that means Zuko’s crept in her window, when she feels his slow, steady pulse moving closer. </p><p>It’s the night of the full moon. No waterbender in the world will be asleep, but only one will be visited by the Fire Lord tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet of BDSM sensation play, where Katara uses bloodbending for Zuko’s infinite pleasure. 
> 
> I’d love to explore a relationship like this in greater detail, but alas, not tonight and not in time for Zutara Week 2015!

She’s awake when she hears the slight shift in the breeze that means Zuko’s crept in her window, when she feels his slow, steady pulse moving closer.

It’s the night of the full moon. No waterbender in the world will be asleep, but only one will be visited by the Fire Lord tonight.

“Down,” she says, sharply, and he drops in front of her, landing lightly on his feet. She smiles. She isn’t supposed to, because she isn’t simply Katara tonight – but she can’t help it. He’s been away on state affairs for a week, and she knows he hurried home in time for the full moon. She knows what they both want, so she says, “Light?”

He ignites a handful of fire and lifts it to peer at her face. They have rules, and one of them is that he doesn’t speak unless he’s spoken to.

Katara leans forward, and he lifts his hand away so as not to scorch her hair. She runs her fingertips across the warm skin of Zuko’s shoulder, leans in, and kisses him. She takes her time, languorous, luxurious, and feels the fire in his hand flare hotter as he kisses her back. She breaks away and looks up at him. “I’ve missed you,” she says, softly, but the night of the full moon is for other feelings than these, and for something more than sweet, gentle kisses.

She steps back, and reaches out, taking hold of all his veins, feeling the fire in his hands from the inside.

She extinguishes it, and Zuko hisses, gooseflesh rippling across his skin. She knows that it will have felt to him like his hands were thrust into icy water.

Wiith a flex of her fingers he is on his knees before her. “Did you miss this?” Katara demands, and they’ve barely begun but already there is rapture on his face.

She can feel the liquid beating through his veins, feel the way his heart is speeding up. It’s a heady sensation, all of his body mapped out before her, every last nerve waiting for her to find the buttons to press.

“Yes,” he groans, “I missed this. I missed you.”

She lifts his hand, reaches for his chi, and feels a burst of pleasure as fire flashes into life in his palm. Zuko’s golden eyes widening as he feels her take control of his firebending, and his heart is pounding, now. His lips are parted, and she has nothing to do with the way the tip of his tongue runs over them for a moment.

She douses icy water on his back. He cries out, fire flaring, and fights against her control as a reflex, and relaxes again, panting. “Hush,” she scolds, and she drops her hold on his blood as a punishment.

She knows that he can feel it, because he slumps, a little. He gazes up at her, pleading, “No, please, more!”

Katara folds her arms. She feels a hot, insistent thrill that he craves her touch so desperately. She wants to fling him onto the bed and fuck him senseless, but she plays her part, and coolly raises an eyebrow. They only have one night like this a month, and she knows in her bones exactly what they both want. “Hush, Fire Lord,” she says, softly, ominously. “What if someone hears you and comes to see what’s wrong?”

This close to his body, and after months of play to tune herself to his sensations, Katara can feel the heat and speed of his blood without taking hold of his veins. The desperation in him delights her.

“Ohh,” he moans, gently, and his mouth is so very round. He loves to be teased with the possibility of discovery.

“No-one can know,” Katara reminds him, and she still does not give him what he wants.

Sweat breaks out all over Zuko’s body, and she can feel the strain of his desire. It is exquisite.

She regards him for a minute. He is kneeling in front of her, waiting for her to let him feel the pleasure that he craves. The moonlight catches on the exposed skin of his throat and chest, and his mop of black hair is falling into his face. She loves to see him like this, a secret that they will never share with anyone else.

In the future, she thinks, they will be more adventurous: they will go out, on the night of the full moon, and find new places to play this delicious game. She’s looking forward to it.

But tonight, deep in the darkened palace, they will spend their monthly vigil in secrecy and silence. Katara will touch Zuko from under his skin until he’s quivering with need, she will swallow the sounds in his throat as his body bucks with pleasure. She will make him come so hard that it will be a challenge to muster his limbs when he must slip silently away before the dawn.

In the morning, she will simply be his lover. But while the full moon fills the sky with light, they possess each other utterly.

“Please,” he whispers. It is a break from the rules, but she will permit it, because he’s begging.

She raises her hands again, and feels the depth of his delight as she takes hold of him.

“Silence,” she commands, and runs the sensation of ice in lingering trails over his skin.

Zuko shivers, and whimpers, and submits. They savour every precious second of the ecstasy.


End file.
